Love Struck
by RoseWalker
Summary: Merlin casts a spell by accident and as usual it causes a lot of trouble. Arthur/Merlin Slash!
1. Sparks

**Title: **Love Struck (1/3)

**Rating:** NC17/ Mature/ 18 (that cover everything?)

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Spoilers: **So many, me bad. Probably every thing up to and inclusive of 'Excalibur'. Would probably really help if you have seen this episode. Won't make much sense, but you're welcome to read anyway.

**WARNINGS: **Bit of blood, bit angsty, bit sappy, Arthur kinda OOC but because of the situation I think I can get away with it, bit of Merlin abuse just because I can, oh and PORN. Though in my opinion not some of my better stuff -_-. Think that's all… maybe…

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary:** Merlin's magic gets him into trouble… again.

**Notes: **My 'ye olde English' is really bad so the spells probably are in the wrong tenses and all sorts of rubbish, so I apologise to anyone who does understand it. Any notes I've made will be found at the bottom of chapters!

-Chapter 1. Sparks-

"Now stay out of trouble Merlin." He raised an eyebrow knowingly. He had a feeling that his advice would be pointless. It was Merlin after all. Trouble followed him like an obedient dog. "For once, please."

"Yeah, sure Gaius." The dark haired sorcerer grinned.

"I don't like it when you say that." Merlin continued to grin as Gaius picked up his bag then turned and walked out of his room.

Merlin's grin widened as he walked into his own room. It was a chance to study. Arthur didn't need him at the moment so it was 'him' time. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He sat crossed legged on the floor, reached under his bed and pulled out a thick book. His book of spells.

He had hidden it a lot more carefully since the time that Arthur had hunted through his room and had nearly found it. But had found a cupboard instead. Merlin had not been overly impressed with that. Gaius had given him the book when he had first come to Camelot and it was the one book he was truly interested in. It was full of secrets of magic, some of which he may never understand. But he was working his way through it, trying to broaden his knowledge. With everything around him silent, he began to study.

-x-

He flipped the page over and ran his fingers over the words there. Merlin cleared his throat and sat up straight before pronouncing the strange words.

"_Ámeldian his éage lóca áncyn mec. Ámeldian his lic gád áncyn min. Ámeldian his gehygd áncyn mec. Ámeldian our __heortan __menge_."(1) The words rolled strangely as any spell did. But what did this one do? He had no idea; he could read it but not understand it. He would just 'know' if he ever needed it. It was one of the strange ways how his magic worked. It was more like the magic controlled him rather than the other way around. He gazed off into the distance and an unbidden image of his master appeared. Merlin found himself smiling like an idiot.

"Merlin? Are you here?" He was dragged away from his vision abruptly. It was Gwen. Merlin panicked. He shut the book quickly and shoved it back in its home.

"Hold on Gwen." When he was sure the book was safe, he stood up and walked into Gaius' study as calmly as possible. The hand maid, dressed in her usual yellow, gave him a bright grin as he entered. "Uh hi. What can I do for you?"

"I saw Gaius earlier and he said you were in here so I thought I would come and say hi and keep you company." The girl replied happily.

"Ah, ok." He grinned nervously. So much for 'him' time, not that he minded Gwen. She was a sweet girl and had everyone's best interests at heart.

"Were you busy? I can come back later." She looked into the room he had just rushed from. Merlin was slightly worried by what she thought was 'busy'.

"No! No honestly. I like that you came." He said perhaps a little too quickly. Her smile returned full force.

"Oh and I wondered if you wanted to come to dinner later with my father and I. We haven't seen you for a while. He always asks about you." Merlin blinked before smiling again.

"Yeah, alright," Then he frowned in thought. "Unless Arthur needs me." He said that with a grimace. Gwen giggled.

"Of course, wouldn't want to keep you away from your 'duties'." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"He knows his duties." A bold voice made them jump. Arthur casually strolled into the room. "Which of course, he must attend to. The horses need cleaning out, my sword needs sharpening and my armour needs a good polish." Merlin's shoulders sagged.

"No rest for the wicked."

"Never for you Merlin. You are my servant after all." He rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder in a friendly gesture but his smirk remained mocking. At that moment Merlin sneezed right on Arthur's arm. He noticed the sparks that went with it. His eyes grew wide. Oh dear, that wasn't good. The spell he had been reading hadn't been finished, it had been left open. The spell must have needed a sneeze to end it. That was unusual. He looked at Gwen and Arthur; they didn't say anything about the sparks. Perhaps they hadn't noticed.

"I am so sorry!"

"Well that was very pleasant. Thank you for that Merlin. Idiot!" Arthur grimaced with disgust. Merlin smiled nervously. "Anyway, chores. Now."

"Uh, yes right away." He watched as Arthur walked out of the room again, scowling at the sneeze sprayed shirt. Gwen giggled behind him.

"Oh well, I suppose I should leave you to your duties." She smiled and wandered to the door. "I hope you can join us." She smiled brightly at him.

"I'll try." She smiled once more then left the room, no doubt to attend Morgana. Merlin quickly returned to his room and dragged the book out once more. He flicked through the pages, trying to find the last spell he had read. He finally recognised the page then stared in dismay. He couldn't understand it at all, almost as if the words were trying to remain unreadable. He hoped that he hadn't accidentally put a death curse on Arthur. Then he really would be in trouble.

-x-

In the forest outside Camelot a creature blinked open her large, green eyes. The slit pupils grew almost round in the dark cave, capturing what little light there was. She carefully licked her paws before stretching and standing up.

She had had a long journey and had been resting. But she had been summoned and was now ready to do what was asked of her. She sniffed the air then licked her lips. A growl escaped her fearsome jaws, her extended canines shining in the dim light. The scent of magic hung thickly around this area. Magic and death, she loved both. With a natural elegance she padded out of the cave into the sun lit forest. The air was damp and cool. Far from what she was used to, but it would be no problem for her.

Slinking into the shadows cast by the looming trees, her silver and black striped coat becoming one with the darkness, she began to make her way towards Camelot. She would feast on flesh and blood.

-x-

Merlin decided he couldn't do anything. He had begun pacing around the room worrying. He then decided that wasn't achieving anything. So he had started his tasks for the day. He was cleaning out the stables and worrying instead. Much more productive. Because he was clamouring in his mind for help and trying to figure out what to do, he didn't notice that someone had walked into the stables. Merlin was humming nervously to himself, which became a loud yell when that someone tapped him on his shoulder. To add to his embarrassment he also dropped the broom.

"You could have given me a heart attack!" He turned to face Arthur, who was smirking at him, his voice a little on the high side from his shock.

"I seriously doubt that." Merlin gave him a quick glance over. The Prince appeared to be all in one piece. It seemed he was off the hook… for the moment at least. "What are you looking at?"

"Me… oh… nothing." Arthur took a step forward and a strange smile appeared on his face.

"You know I don't mind you doing that." Merlin looked at him worriedly,

"Wh-what sorry? Don't mind what… exactly?" Arthur took another step forward; there was very little space between them now.

"That way you look at me Merlin. I don't mind." Merlin took a stumbling step back.

"Ah… right." Arthur grabbed his wrist. It was a firm grip but not a painful one.

"Don't be afraid of me Merlin." Merlin held his head high but noticed to his horror how high pitched his voice sounded.

"I'm not afraid." A very predatory grin spread across Arthur's face.

"Your eyes say other wise." The blond glanced over Merlin's face. "You have such lovely eyes Merlin. They are what draw me to you. That, and your smile." Merlin couldn't help but stare. Arthur had gone completely mad. What was he talking about?

"I don't understand." Arthur sighed loudly.

"Don't you see Merlin? I absolutely and completely love you. I love you more than the sun, the moon, the stars. Your voice is brighter than birdsong. Your eyes are bluer than the sea. Your smile is brighter than any star I have ever laid eyes upon. You are the sun, breaking through the night to grace my life with another bright day. You are my very life's breath. I would lay my life down to protect you. I love you more than life itself." He said that far louder than the young sorcerer would have liked. His cheeks and ears glowed bright red.

"Yeah that's funny. You're teasing me. Do I honestly look _that_ stupid?" He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer to that, but a simple 'yes you do, you idiot' would at least prove Arthur was messing around. No such reply came. Only a kicked puppy look appeared. That wasn't very Arthur, it was almost frightening.

Merlin tried to pull his wrist out of Arthur's grip but only succeeded in stumbling backwards and tripping over the broom he had dropped there earlier. Arthur's grip on him slipped and he fell hard on his butt and all the air flew out of his chest. He winced from the pain. Arthur stood over him, looking worried.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Merlin looked up at the blond, completely taken aback by his show of concern. He had never looked at him that way before. In fact this whole situation had never happened before. Arthur declaring his love was never even in his wildest dreams. Still not being able to breathe properly he nodded. Arthur knelt down beside him. He brushed a gentle thumb across Merlin's cheek. "Shall I kiss it better for you?" He asked in all sincerity. Merlin shifted back as if the touch had burned him. It may as well have considering the heat that was once again flaring up in his cheeks.

"I- I- I'm fine." He managed to stammer, continuing to move backwards until his back hit an obstacle. A wall. Arthur, now on hands and knees crawled over to him. The smirk had become predatory. Merlin suddenly felt very small. The blond prince finally stopped a breath away,

"I still need to apologise." Merlin frowned. Ok there was definitely something seriously wrong here. Arthur willing to apologise so easily, and getting so close that Merlin could only focus on his eyes. Such amazingly, beautiful, blue eyes. Where had that thought come from?

"You don't need to-" Merlin's objection was halted in mid sentence as firm lips took advantage of an open mouth. Merlin suddenly found himself with arms full of lustful prince and he found he couldn't fight back. After the initial shock, Merlin quickly began to kiss back.

He couldn't deny that he had an attraction to Arthur, but he knew exactly how dangerous that could be. It was as punishable as magic. But he didn't want to let go either. He had what he wanted right here. Arthur kissing him like there was no tomorrow. If they got caught like this, there wouldn't be, not for him at least. He ran his fingers through blond hair, enjoying the feel of it, slowly sliding down a strong neck to powerful shoulders.

He had a rough idea of what muscles lay there. He was, after all, Arthur's servant, he had to prepare him for battle, dress him in his armour. It was hard to miss the toned muscles beneath the covering of clothes, even if they were only fleeting touches. To be able to touch the prince in a way he wanted… well… That thought quickly brought him back to his senses.

He pushed at Arthur with all his strength, which wasn't much, as the kiss had made him very light headed. Finally Arthur pulled away.

"What's wrong?" The prince asked with concern.

"I- I, it's just… we can't do this." Now his voice sounded throaty. Damn the gorgeous man. Arthur looked put out, that kicked puppy look returning.

"But I want-" Merlin pushed him away fully this time and managed to stand on wobbly legs that he wasn't sure would hold him upright.

"Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you always get what you want." Merlin couldn't even look at him now. Afraid that he might jump straight back into his arms and let him kiss him senseless once more. "Besides Arthur, this is a stable." He could hear the smirk in the reply,

"Never heard of a roll in the hay, Merlin? Being a country boy and all I would have thought you would have had plenty of practice." Merlin was at a loss and he wasn't too sure how to react to that last comment.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you," A partial lie, he had a good idea, "But I don't want this." Complete lie. "Arthur, this isn't the place, especially for you. You should, um, go play with your sword." He winced as he walked out of the stable before he got put in the stocks again for the comment and for calling Arthur by name rather than title, even though the prince hadn't objected even once. However, that was probably not the best thing he could have told Arthur to have gone and done.

-x-

"Gaius, are you back?" Merlin called out hopefully.

"Up here Merlin." Merlin looked upwards to find Gaius where he had first met him in Camelot. He hoped that he wouldn't have to repeat that moment.

"You are back! You need to help me." He asked in a rush.

"Why do I not like the sound of that? I told you to stay out of trouble." Gaius made his way back to the ground floor. Merlin sighed.

"I know, but it was an accident."

"I like the sound of this less and less." He raised an arched brow at his 'apprentice'. Merlin looked around him before whispering,

"I was practicing magic." The look Gaius gave him was deserved and Merlin knew it. "I know, I know, but Gwen came in asking about having dinner tonight, not just her and me but her father too, no that sort of sounds wrong, anyway, then Arthur came in telling me about my chores for the day, I sort of sneezed on Arthur and it must have finished a spell but I didn't understand the one I was reading, there were these sparks, no one saw them so that was ok but I thought Arthur might die but he hasn't and now he's acting, well, weird, really, really weird." He took a deep breath. Gaius took a moment to just take in all that Merlin had rushed through.

"What do you mean weird?" Merlin was brought up short. He blushed heavily. How could he tell Gaius that Arthur had confessed his love and had kissed him… and he had kissed back. "Anyway what spell?" He let out a sigh of relief, that one had been narrowly avoided.

"Hold on, I'll grab the book." He went into his room and dragged the book from under his bed. He plonked it on the table, to Gaius' displeasure. He quickly flicked through the pages until he found the problematic spell.

"Hierdung lufu galdor." Gaius read out loud. He turned his gaze back to Merlin. "Do you know what this is?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking would I?" Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, that's a love spell."

"A- a- what?" He blinked a couple of times then moved next to Gaius to look at the book once more.

"In fact it's a 'Strengthening love spell'. Roughly translated it says; Let his eye see only me. Let his body want only mine. Let his mind need only me. Let our hearts combine."(2) Merlin gulped. That wasn't good. Also it sounded… wrong coming from Gaius' mouth. Oh god he had been saying that and cast it on Arthur! "According to this," The old man continued, "It should only last for a day, then the effects will wear off." Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief. That would mean he only needed to avoid Arthur for the rest of the day then everything would return to normal. A sad fact, but a necessary one. It wasn't much good for the only heir of Camelot to be lusting after a mere servant boy.

"That's good." He finally sighed. Gaius looked at him curiously.

"But I can't help but wonder, who was Arthur after? You said Gwen was here, that would be a curious match." Again Merlin blushed heavily.

"Uh- uh- It wasn't Gwen." He took a deep breath, this could ruin his life or even end it, but he trusted Gaius. "Like you said Gaius, let his eye see only me and so on. It was me. Arthur was after me." He sighed heavily once more. Gauis raised his eyebrow before speaking again,

"Well that is intriguing. This spell is used by women who want to… prove their husband's loyalty. It would be their way of finding out if their partner actually loves them. You see Merlin; this spell only works on people when they actually love the caster."

-x-

Blood. Warm, fresh blood, walking so close. Stupid. So incredibly stupid. She waited for her prey to move to her. Why make an effort, when they will do it for her? Her green eyes shone with glee. She crouched low to the ground. She could feel the beat of hooves and of heartbeats through the soil below her paws. Soon she could hear voices. Just a little further. She saw them now. Men. Men on horses dressed in red. She could feel the drool falling from her mouth.

The group of knights were returning from their scouting of the area surrounding Camelot. It had been a long ride but they were now heading for home. They had noting to report to the king. All was quiet for once. Uther could rest happy in the knowledge that he was safe for now. As they rode along they laughed and joked with each other, their attention completely distracted. None of them realised that they had become prey. The horses became skittish and began rearing. Being trained riders they managed to stay in the saddle but having to concentrate on their horses meant that they couldn't see what had spooked their steeds. It was only when the screams began, did they have any idea what they were dealing with.

She watched with glee as the horses began rearing. Fear always added that extra flavour. She picked her target quickly and pounced. As her elongated canines sank into flesh and fresh blood filled her jaws, she purred with delight. She watched as others looked at her with fear in their eyes and determination on their faces as they came at her with swords. She dropped her feast and sniggered at their ridiculous, so called, bravery. Again she thought 'stupid'. Swords could not harm her. She crouched ready to pounce once more. She would be well fed this day. Her hunger would be abated but her lust for magic still needed to be appeased.

-x-

Merlin sat down heavily. He wasn't sure what to think about Gaius' revelation. Could Arthur really care about him, love him in fact. It was almost too much for him to take. He sat with his head down, staring at the floor. How could all this trouble come from one little spell? It was bad enough knowing that if he ever got caught using magic that his life would be forfeit. Nobody seemed to think he was capable of it. He had admitted to using magic before, to save Gwen's life and they hadn't believed him. But this… Arthur loving him was a far more daunting thought some how.

He was a prince for heavens sake. Way out of his reach. It was that aspect he couldn't get over. Then, of course, Arthur was male. It was strange that that fact didn't really bother him as much as it should. Arthur was all male, no denying that. Broad shoulders, tight muscles, it all came from his training. Watching Arthur train was definitely one of his hobbies. From a distance of course. Not quite such a pleasurable experience when he was up close and personal and definitely not in the way he wanted to be. Being beaten to a pulp was definitely not fun. Although taking a long, hot bath afterwards with Arthur carefully massaging his shoulders would be. The prince kissing his neck, running hands down his chest, then below the waterline.

Merlin groaned at the image. He tried to push the very tempting picture out of his head. When a hand rested on his shoulder, he nearly hit the ceiling. He turned wide eyes up to look at Gaius. That was the second time that day. He needed to learn to be more aware of his surroundings. The old man had a small smile on his face.

"You care about him don't you?" Merlin wanted to deny it but found he couldn't lie to Gaius. Not this time. He simply nodded and looked down once more. "You are like a son to me Merlin. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't mind that you love him-"

"I never said love." Gaius gave him a knowing smile.

"You might not have said it, but I can see it in your eyes." Merlin looked up once more his face a picture of horror. If Gaius could see it, who else could? His eyes must be an open book. It worried him, hie eyes were where his magic was so obvious. That had been two people in the same day saying they could read his eyes. And one of those had been Arthur, Prince 'I can't see it until it's shoved in my pretty face'. "All I suggest is that you be very careful. That's a dangerous position you are in." Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"I know. I always manage to do this. I'm going for a walk." He stood up and walked out of the room. Gaius' voice trailed after him,

"Stay out of trouble!" Merlin rolled his eyes. How much more trouble could he get into?

-x-

"Morgana?" Arthur poked his head around the door. Uther's ward was standing at the window, her sapphire blue dress almost glowing in the light. A moving statue of pearl skin and shining, jet hair tumbling down her back, she was the epitome of beauty. She spun around, looking at him with a bright smile.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Arthur put on a hurt face.

"Can't I just come and see you?" The dark haired beauty put a delicate hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly.

"You never want to 'just come and see me'. You always want something." Arthur moved into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Gwen isn't here is she?" Morgana frowned then shook her head no; now her curiosity had been peaked. It was unlike Arthur to worry about the servants. He took a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have a problem."

"I knew there was something." She said confidently. "So, why don't you talk to Uther? He is your father." Arthur took a few large paces, crossing the room. He grasped the tops of her arms.

"You cannot talk to him about this. He'll- he'll… I don't know what he'll do but it won't be good. You cannot tell him anything." Morgana was surprised at the Prince's conviction. She didn't think she had ever seen him in quite this state. It unnerved her, but she would not tell a soul about what Arthur was about to impart to her.

"Alright. What you say will not leave this room. You have my word. I have had many secrets here. What is one more?" Arthur let go of his breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. He began pacing the room, wondering what to tell her exactly.

"Morgana- I'm- I'm in love." So he couldn't be anymore exact than that. Morgana looked doubtful.

"You've said that before and it didn't work out." She was referring to that time with that strange blond girl… Sophia.

"This is different. It's someone… special. Someone I really care about. Yesterday, I wouldn't have said a word. Today… something happened and it feels like my heart will explode in my chest and I can't stop it. It was so painful, I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to tell him-"

"Him! You're in love with Merlin aren't you?" Morgana interrupted, she knew there wouldn't be any other 'him'. Arthur looked at her, stunned.

"How did you...?" A short laugh escaped her lips.

"Oh Arthur. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you trust him implicitly. You have never treated another servant like that. It is as clear as day to me." Arthur frowned.

"I don't like the way you said that."

"I wouldn't worry about Uthur. He is blinded by his hate. As long as you keep this hidden, don't make a song and dance about it, he will be none the wiser." She gave him a supportive smile. Arthur looked at her as if she might bite him.

"You're not having a go at me?" She rested a slim, pale hand on his arm.

"You are like a brother to me, a conceited, stuck up ass sometimes, but a brother none the less. As long as you are happy, then who am I to argue? I just hope for your sake and Merlin's that you know what you're doing." Arthur sighed deeply,

"So do I."

-x-

The forest was cooler now. The sun, having hidden behind clouds, was slowly setting. The lake, a large mirror, lay silently before him. A swirling mist had formed itself over the water and had crawled its way up the bank and had curled around the trees and into the forest beyond. Merlin found it relaxing to be away from the hustle and bustle of Camelot. He had needed to get away from there. He had needed to get away from Arthur. At least out here he could think. Unfortunately, now all he could think about was that kiss in the stables. What would have happened if he hadn't stopped Arthur? Would the prince have…?

He decided not to let his mind wander there, as much as his body craved it. He turned his thoughts to more sombre subjects. If he and Arthur were caught, for example. Kissing would be one thing. He might get away with a light punishment if Uther was in a merciful mood. But if they were caught doing anything else… Arthur would be severely reprimanded. But there was no way Uther's precious son would be properly punished. That would be entirely his burden to bear. Of course, he would have bewitched his son, or something similar. It would be his blood colouring the square of Camelot that would appease Uther's anger. And the king would unknowingly kill yet another magic wielder. Two birds, one stone. It made Merlin's heart sink.

There was no possible way a prince and a servant could ever be together, let alone two males. It was doomed to begin with. So why was it his heart craved Arthur so much? He knew it couldn't be and yet… It wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair. If life was fair Uther wouldn't have a ban on magic, Arthur wouldn't be a prince and he would be a girl and not a servant… Ok that sounded like Arthur thinking. He didn't want to be a girl, damn it! Perhaps he should just march straight up to Uther declaring his undying love for his son, just so that the king could end his misery, without even physically involving the prince. But he didn't think he could do that to Arthur. He was certain it would break his heart, spell or no.

All Merlin wanted was to be wrapped in those strong arms and be told he had nothing to worry about. To be kissed with those firm lips until all his fears disappeared. To have that well built body between his thighs and-

"Woah, Merlin. Now you're getting carried away." He berated himself out loud. "This is not the time for fantasies." But now his body desired it, all his blood was travelling to his groin and making him feel a little light headed. He tried to think of other things to get his mind away from that subject. "Alright. Chores. Cleaning. Horses. Stables. Arthur kissing me in the stables. Oh God." He winced and tried again. "Fighting. Armour. Polishing armour. Sharpening Arthur's sword…" His mind quickly recalled the last words he had said to the prince before he left the stables. His mind quickly changed that image and he was back to square one. He slapped his forehead firmly. He was severely tempted to jump in the lake. At least it would be cold. Even if he had saved Arthur's life from those very waters. Holding Arthur close… He groaned loudly.

It was then he heard it. His mind had been so occupied with thinking about Arthur and trying not to think about him, he hadn't realised that he had been watched. And now the watcher had sneaked up on him, it had never made a sound. He heard the slight rustle of leaves and what sounded a little like purring. He turned around quickly and only had time for his eyes to grow wide before the hunter pounced.

-x-

-End Chapter 1-

Ok I know spells in this series Merlin uses tend to be very short e.g. one word. However Nimueh uses longer ones. So I figured I could get away with that. If it makes any sense at all.

So I wrote this first before I translated it. I hate languages by the way. Needless to say I skipped as much as I could and just did French. Humanities were gone to so anything remotely historically accurate is pure damn luck!

P.S. Lots of reviews means quicker updates ^_^ hugs!


	2. What lies in the dark?

**Title: **Love Struck (2/3)

**Rating:** NC17/ Mature/ 18 (that cover everything?)

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Spoilers: **So many, me bad. Probably every thing up to and inclusive of 'Excalibur'. Would probably really help if you have seen this episode. Won't make much sense otherwise, but you're welcome to read anyway.

**WARNINGS: **Bit of blood, bit angsty, bit sappy, small case of death, Arthur kinda OOC but because of the situation I think I can get away with it, bit more Merlin abuse just because I can, oh and PORN. Though in my opinion not some of my better stuff -_-. Think that's all… maybe…

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary:** Merlin's magic gets him into trouble… again.

**Notes: **My 'ye olde English' is really bad so the spells probably are in the wrong tenses and all sorts of rubbish, so I apologise to anyone who does understand it. Any notes I've made will be found at the bottom of chapters! I thought I would post this up pretty quick 1. because people reviewed! ^_^ and 2. because it's Christmas!

-Chapter 2- What Lies in the Dark?-

'Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Where's Merlin? Bored, bored, boredboredbored… Where IS Merlin?'

Arthur was bored. He couldn't remember a time when matters of state had bored him quite this much, but it was certainly doing so now. So much so, that he was actually missing Merlin just standing around and being an idiot. He was just missing Merlin. Fact. He listened half heartedly to what was being said. It just wasn't the same when Merlin wasn't around, nothing for him to gaze at, while the dark haired youth remained blissfully ignorant. Speaking of which… where in the devil WAS his manservant?

In fact he hadn't seen him for a while. His troubled, blue eyes scanned the room once more. The dark haired youth was nowhere to be seen. A small frown appeared between his fair brows. He hoped he hadn't scared Merlin off. Finding a new servant would be a nightmare, but he didn't think he could cope with that loss either. Life without Merlin would be very lonely. How had he lived without him to begin with? The young man had filled a big hole that Arthur had never realised was there. That bright smile and those twinkling eyes, anyone could fall for them. Maybe they had, Gwen perhaps? Was that why Merlin had been so hesitant, he loved Gwen? But the way he had kissed back, that wasn't a kiss that was given lightly. There had been fire in that kiss. It still burned him now.

"Arthur?"

"Huh?" Arthur blinked stupidly. Uther did not look impressed.

"How you can expect to be king when you don't even pay attention?" The king's mouth was drawn in a straight line. A simple sign of his displeasure.

"Sorry father." Arthur apologised nodding his head slightly. He hadn't meant to drift off, but thinking of Merlin kissing him was far more enticing than listening to Uther snap at everyone who walked through the door.

The door in question suddenly burst open. Uther stood upright, frown much more pronounced. Arthur's eyes grew wide as he saw who stood the other side and he raced towards the figure that was barely recognisable. "Cador!"(1) He slid down to his knees to catch the injured knight as he fell.

"My Lord." Cador smiled, although it was followed by a wince. Half of the knight's face was covered in blood; a long slash from forehead to chin had swollen dramatically, so much so it was unclear if his eye still remained. His armour hung in pieces, slashed apart. Other injuries covered his body, his clothes drenched in blood.

"What happened?" He looked over the knight in his arms. "Find Gaius!" He yelled to no one in particular. One of the servants ran off in search of the court physician.

"It's too late for that." Cador grabbed the front of Arthur's tunic. "Listen to me. There is- something- in the forest. It killed everyone…" He took a gasping breath. "It's not natural… swords won't hurt it… It's dangerous…"

"What is? Cador? Tell me!" The green eye that remained looked up at Arthur, the knight smiled painfully. A blood drenched hand reached up and touched the prince's cheek. Barely a whisper passed his lips,

"You will make a good king someday." The green eye glazed over, the hand slipped leaving blood smeared across Arthur's face.

"Damn it!" Arthur shouted. Gauis hobbled into the room, the prince still holding on to his fallen comrade. When Gaius reached him, Arthur shook his head and finally let Cador go, standing back upright. He looked down, hands on hips, as Gaius inspected the now dead knight.

Gaius finally raised his eyes to Uther.

"I am sorry; there is nothing to be done." Uther shifted uncomfortably, nodded then sat back down. His voice lowered in a whisper, Gauis looked at Arthur,

"These look like… claw marks."

"But what would have claws this size?" Arthur questioned, kneeling beside the dead knight. Gauis shook his head.

"I don't know. And look at this." Gaius opened the knight's hand to reveal a clump of grey fur. Arthur looked at it with uncertainty.

"Have you seen Merlin?" The question was blurted out. Arthur only half regretted it. Gauis looked a little puzzled,

"No. He said he was going for a walk earlier and hasn't come back yet." Arthur stood upright.

"Father. I need to go." Uther looked at him with disdain.

"Where are you going to run off to now?"

"I need to find Merlin." The answer slipped from his mouth before he had a chance to rein it in. Uther did not look pleased.

"I saw him walking towards the forest earlier." Morgana interrupted. She had been silent until then. Realisation dawned on the young prince's face.

"No!" Uther's voice boomed. "There is a creature in that forest that our best knights could not defeat." He indicated to Cador. "You will not endanger your life going after a mere servant boy!"

"But father, I-"

"Don't want to see anyone else die." Morgana quickly interjected. She could see Arthur was about to say something incredibly stupid. Arthur looked at Morgana with a silent thank you. Uther frowned at his ward then looked back at his son.

"And what makes you think you will fair any better?" Arthur let his cocky grin appear.

"I am a prince after all. And I don't intend to find this thing. Just Merlin." He turned and walked out of the room. Uther was left speechless. It was all Arthur could do to not run. As soon as he was away from the door and his father's sight, he sped up, still covered in blood.

-x-

In fact, trying to find the wayward servant hadn't been as difficult as he had thought it might be. The difficulty was now lying in front of him.

Arthur had followed a trail of blood, tracing back Cador's route. How the knight had managed to get all the way back to Camelot he would never be able to know. Arthur hoped that his greatest fear would be unfounded but it was as clear as day in front of him. It was like something out of a nightmare. He had found the 'something' that Cador had mentioned. It was a rather large 'something' that made Arthur's heart race, but it was the sight of Merlin that made him feel sick.

A great, furry body was lying sprawled out on the forest floor, fast asleep, he could see its chest rising and falling steadily. It was a cat, Arthur realised, but no cat like he had ever seen. It was huge, although it was difficult to really tell its size, as the creature was lying down; it was undoubtedly bigger than a horse. But its body size was the least of his worries. It was the canine teeth the size of his arm that had him worried. Strewn all around the clearing were the remains of the knights and their horses. Arthur avoided looking directly at them knowing his stomach would rebel. He kept his focus completely on the figure of his search.

Merlin was sprawled on his back. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding and his eyes were closed. Arthur prayed for all that he was worth that Merlin was still alive. The cat seemed to stir slightly and Arthur held his breath and paused. A paw that was atop Merlin stretched, the claws elongating and piercing Merlin's flesh, not deeply but enough for blood to stain his clothing, as it had done repeatedly looking at the state of his shirt. Arthur could have cried when he heard a slight groan from the injured youth. Arthur had to think of something and quick. There was no way he would be able to move that paw without the creature waking up. He had to think of something else.

Finally, he approached carefully, trying not to make a sound. Gently he raised a hand to the soft fluff behind the cat's ear. He knew all the cats in Camelot loved to be scratched behind their ears. He just hoped this one would too. If this didn't work and the creature woke up, he would be kitty chow. Not a pleasant thought. He was silently thankful for the blood that he was still covered in. It would help disguise his scent which could alert the creature to his presence. He would smell just like death which already lingered around him. Another pleasant thought.

The creature made a strange noise, which Arthur suddenly realised, was purring. The cat stirred slightly, making Arthur hesitate, but didn't wake up. His blue gaze was fixed on Merlin, waiting for the right moment. It eventually came, even though he thought his hand would drop off first. The cat wriggled enough that it flipped itself over. Arthur waited to see if it would move again. It settled down and curled around itself. As soon as the creature had settled, he moved to Merlin. Every step was calculated, it wouldn't do to wake the damn thing up now. Carefully he lifted the fragile looking servant from the ground, mindful of the injuries, and began to walk away as quietly as he came.

Every step seemed to take a lifetime. He was aware of every beat he could feel from the chest he held close. 'Keep going Merlin' He was mentally screaming. It was only when he was far away enough that he couldn't hear the creature anymore he felt he could breathe freely again. He picked up his pace slightly. It was only when he reached his horse; he felt he was anywhere near safe. It was only when he was astride his steed with Merlin in his arms did he dare look at the man he loved.

He seemed so pale beneath the smears of blood. So fragile and so young. It didn't seem like his Merlin at all, just some strange copy. Merlin blinked his eyes open much to Arthur's delight.

"Arthur?" His voice sounded so weak and distant.

"Yes. It's me Merlin." He realised that Merlin wasn't even looking at him. His gaze seemed to look through him, like he was looking at something else.

"Find the sword."

"What sword? Merlin? What sword?" The distant blue eyes blinked once then fluttered shut. There was a long drawn out breath. "Don't you die on me. Don't you dare die on me. You hear me? I'm your master Merlin. You must do as I order you." He would have told him anything if it meant that Merlin would live, but his fear emerged as orders. He felt a slight movement in the body he clung to. Merlin was still breathing. With that knowledge Arthur turned his horse and rode to Camelot as fast as he dared.

-x-

"So how is he?" Arthur had been pacing Gaius' room so much that the old man was becoming a little dizzy, so had focussed on his ward entirely. The old man straightened and looked at Arthur, baffled.

"I don't understand it myself. He has injuries, a dislocated shoulder, small puncture wounds and that small cut on his head, which I have all sorted, but none of that explains this." He was talking about the fact that Merlin was unconscious. It was unnatural. Gaius could not explain it. It also seemed that Merlin was getting worse. He was now cool to the touch and had gone paler. "Perhaps it is the shock. Please tell me what it was you saw." Arthur nodded; he took a moment to think, pausing for the first time since he had been there,

"It was a great cat, though none like I've ever seen. It was twice my height at a guess, as it was lying down at the time but certainly bigger than a horse, it could have held a man in its mouth easily. Its fur was silver with dark stripes across it. But it's teeth…" The prince nearly shivered at the thought. "They were the size of my arm and as sharp as a sword. It was no wonder Cador returned the way he did, but I cannot understand how Merlin is still in one piece. He should have been…" He felt his voice hitch in his throat and he turned away. Merlin was here and not in pieces scattered around the forest, but it was still hard not to think of that image.

Gaius placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"You found him. Do not worry. I will find out what is wrong with him. But that will mean I cannot watch him." The blond quickly realised what Gaius meant.

"I will watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gaius looked away for a moment.

"Arthur. I know about you and Merlin." He gave the young blond a knowing look. Arthur looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"He means more to me than… my own life. I would do anything for him." He finally admitted. Gaius nodded.

"He needs to be kept warm. I am worried about his temperature. See how he is in the morning. I will do my best to find what this thing is." Arthur nodded and strode over to where Merlin was lying. He lowered himself to one knee to be in a better position to pick his servant up. It was like holding spun glass, he seemed so fragile. Arthur placed a kiss to the pale forehead before carrying him back to his own room.

-x-

Gaius was right; Merlin did need to be kept warm. He was still cold to the touch. There was only one thing for it. Arthur left Merlin on his bed and called for some of the other servants in the castle. He watched, his arms crossed and his feet apart, as each servant helped to fill up the metal tub with water and every so often his eyes glanced over to where Merlin was still laying. He hadn't moved the whole time. The servants bowed when they finished and left the room. Arthur strode over to the bed once more.

"Come on Merlin. Time for a little luxury." He began to undress the unconscious servant carefully, trying to consider what he was doing for Merlin's sake and not really thinking about what he was doing at the same time. That would lead him somewhere he didn't want to go at the moment. "I hope you will forgive me for this." He whispered against Merlin's ear. He finally got Merlin undressed and removed his bandages before carrying him over to the bath.

He slid the cool body into the warm water. There was slight moan from Merlin's lips. Arthur paused hopefully, but realising that was all the reaction he was going to get, sighed sadly. He knelt at the head of the bath so that he could stop Merlin from sinking below the water. He rested his hand against Merlin's bare chest to help him stay upright. The dark head leaned against his own broad chest. Not seeing those bright eyes and stupid smile hurt Arthur so deeply. He had to hold back the tears. He didn't want to cry over Merlin. It would be like giving up. He wasn't going to give up.

"Come back to me." He whispered, his voice hitching slightly. "I can't live without you." He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's cheek. He still noticed the cold that was Merlin's skin. The warm bath should have done something. Arthur noticed how pale he looked; against his red shirt, Merlin's skin was as pale as moonbeam. Arthur did not want think about that. He knew he would have nightmares that night if he managed to sleep at all.

When the water got too cool to be beneficial, Arthur got Merlin out of the tub and dried him off with a drying cloth, trying to be as detached as possible before carrying him to his own bed. The sheets had been pulled down earlier and Arthur now pulled them up over Merlin's cool body. Arthur looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Sod it!" He undressed himself and climbed into bed next to Merlin, he blew out the candle beside the bed, casting everything into darkness, apart from the moonlight that slid into the room from the window. It only emphasised how pale Merlin was. "There is only one way to keep you warm and that's body heat." Arthur was telling himself as much as Merlin. Wrapping his strong arms around the frail youth, he realised how cold he really was. "I never pictured our first time in my bed to be like this." He tried joking but knew it sounded flat. "Damn it Merlin. I've wanted you for as long as I've known you, but it's only now that I've been able to do anything about it. I don't understand why. For so long I've been denying myself and suddenly something broke that wall. It's like magic."

Again the blond prince didn't know if he was talking to himself or to Merlin. He hated the fact that the air should have been filled with the sound of Merlin's voice, or moans if Arthur had had his way. This silence was unnerving. That was why he was talking, to fill the void that should have been Merlin. "What have you done to me Merlin? I can't stand that you're like this. Just this morning we were kissing in the stables and I had wanted so much more, but not like this. Never like this." He closed his eyes and curled up next to his servant, trying to will some heat into the cold body next to him. "It's you who is magic, Merlin. The way you have lit up my life and enchanted my heart, you couldn't be anything but a sorcerer. My very soul burns because of you." Arthur opened his eyes briefly to place a fleeting kiss against a pale cheek before unknowingly slipping into sleep.

-x-

It was cold. And dark. There was nothing. Or there should have been nothing but as there was darkness, there was something. But it was what was lurking in the darkness that was the most feared. The darkness itself was overbearing but that hidden threat. The unknown. That was fear. The darkness teased around him, black tentacles that stroked at his skin then pulled back only to return once more. Like smoke on a black night. It was invisible and yet he could see it at the same time. Coils that swirled and played and yet had no visible form. It was just darkness.

Merlin stood within the darkness. To him, it seemed like there was only light upon him. He could not tell where there light emanated from; just that he was surrounded by it. And the darkness surrounded that. He knew he was standing in nothing but the light, his body naked, exposed and vulnerable. And the threat was getting closer. He could feel it. It raised the hairs up on the back of his neck and his skin was swarmed with goose bumps.

He was alone. And he was afraid. He did not want to be alone.

He felt tears run down his cheeks but he would not make a sound. He knew he could not. He would be found. He sat down and curled himself up into the smallest shape he could manage. Tears still ran but he remained silent.

Then he heard it.

A voice.

A soft purr like velvet.

A voice of temptation.

Merlin knew he should not answer it. He remained silent.

"Little mouse." The voice called playfully. "Come here little mouse. I know you are there. I can feel you." The voice sent shivers up Merlin's spine; there was something wrong with it, like someone pretending to be a friend, until he stabs you. Merlin curled himself up tighter. "Come out little mouse. You can't hide forever. I only want to play. Come and play with me. We can play all day; we can play until you grow tired. So very tired. And then…" Merlin couldn't stop trembling. "I'LL EAT YOU!"

Merlin whimpered loudly. He couldn't help it. The voice was too close now. Perhaps it had found him already. His eyes were shut tightly and he dared not open them. One word found its way to his lips. And it would not remain there.

"Arthur!" His voice sounded so small and meek to himself, but he didn't care. His cry was played around in the darkness until it was swallowed entirely. The tears came faster now. He had given away his position. He never had been good at keeping his mouth shut. And typically it would be the one person he loved and hated most in the whole world that would see his demise. He couldn't help shouting the name once more. If he was to die at least he would go with his love's name on his lips.

Curled in his foetal position, Merlin failed to notice the darkness above swirl and open. Above the darkness there hung a moon so bright and whole it lit the darkness surrounding him, proving the darkness to be only clouds.

When Merlin felt something brush across his skin, he whimpered believing it to be the end. It was only when he was embraced by strong arms and a warm deep voice whispering his name in his ear, did Merlin dare to open his eyes again. He was afraid he would just see the darkness once more or the jaws of his tormentor. He was struck dumb by what did await him.

Arthur held him in his arms. Kneeling beside him, as naked as Merlin and around him there were enormous wings. Feathers as white as the moon above glinted in the pale light. Was Arthur an angel?

"I'm here love. You do not need to be afraid anymore." It certainly sounded like the prince. There was no mistaking that voice. Merlin still trembled,

"How..?" Arthur smiled.

"You called for me." Merlin couldn't help but smile, helping to break through his fear. Winged Arthur carefully stood Merlin up. "I will protect you." He whispered and pulled Merlin near. There was an evil laugh in the air. The voice didn't sound like velvet any more.

"I can see you, little mouse. Now you are mine." Merlin cowered slightly. Even with Arthur beside him, it still scared him. "And you've brought a little bird to play too."

"You will not harm him!" Arthur shouted to the voice.

"Oh and how pretty he sings. It is a shame I will eat him too." Above their heads large green eyes appeared, glinting in the light of the moon.

"Get behind me Merlin." Arthur instructed. Merlin had no hesitation in doing that. A wing curled around him, protecting him.

"Thinks he is so strong, but I will snap him like a twig." Arthur never took his eyes from the green pair above them.

"I will not break so easily." He raised his hand into the air and a sword appeared in his grasp. It shone brightly in the limited light. "Merlin, I need you now. I cannot do this without you."

"What! I can't help, I'm just a- a servant. I'm no use to you." Arthur turned enough to hold the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him close.

"I am your strength and I will protect you. But you are my light. Without you I cannot see. We must work together to succeed. We must be one." He kissed Merlin on the lips, over his shoulder. Merlin nodded when they parted. Neither had noticed how close the eyes had come.

The sorcerer felt no fear now that he knew Arthur was with him, a part of him. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a glowing blue sphere appeared before them revealing the giant cat creature in the motion of pouncing on them. It howled at the sudden bight light that hurt its eyes. It swiped at Arthur, grazing his arm with a claw, Arthur only flinched slightly but both warrior and sorcerer held their ground. The cat lashed out again this time scratching Arthur's chest but it had brought the creature too close. Arthur thrust his sword forward and into the heart of the beast. It howled in rage before it exploded, splattering both in blood.

Merlin turned into Arthur's arms, ignoring the sword he still held. Merlin's eyes remained gold as the light sphere was sustained.

"Thank you." He whispered. Arthur smiled, his wings enclosing them both.

"You are my light Merlin." He took Merlin's lips once more, both ignoring the blood. Merlin's eyes closed and the light went out. (2)

-x-

Arthur quickly faced Merlin. He was sure he had heard the dark haired youth call his name. In sleep he had turned away from Merlin and it was only now he was seeing the consequences. The dawn light was bright enough to see by but Arthur wished he couldn't. Merlin, still lying on his back was as white as snow, except for his lips, which were nearly as blue as his eyes. Arthur touched his face and quickly pulled his hand back. It was like touching a block of ice. Arthur began to fear the worst. There was no way anyone could feel like that and be alive. Yet even as he watched, he saw Merlin's chest rise and fall. Merlin's breathing was shallow but at least he was still breathing.

Arthur quickly climbed out of bed, throwing on a shirt and trousers and not even bothering with footwear. Why did it matter if his royal tootsies got cold when Merlin's life hung in the balance? The only reason he got dressed at all was because the servants would be up and he didn't want to start any gossip, even though if they were seen, there probably would be. It's not very common to see a royal roughly dressed with his manservant in his arms, dying or otherwise. He rushed to the other side of the bed and collected Merlin, holding him close, making sure to wrap him in a sheet. Merlin deserved some modesty too. He could feel a cold sweat seeping through the material. How could he sweat when he was so cold? With his fragile burden, he practically ran to Gaius' rooms.

-x-

-End Chapter 2-

Cador was supposed to be one of the knights of the round table but I thought I would use him as he was one of the lesser known ones.

This sequence was inspired the absolutely amazing picture by Draykonis. Her art work is breathtaking! Check it out! And leave shiny reviews!

.#cutid1

or

.com/art/Two-Sides-of-a-Warped-Coin-103029992

Last chapter coming soon ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love Struck (3/3)

**Rating:** NC17/ Mature/ 18 (that cover everything?)

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Spoilers: **So many, me bad. Probably every thing up to and inclusive of 'Excalibur'. Would probably really help if you have seen this episode. Won't make much sense otherwise, but you're welcome to read anyway.

**WARNINGS: **Bit angsty, bit sappy, Arthur kinda OOC but because of the situation I think I can get away with it, bit more Merlin abuse just because I can, oh and PORN. Though in my opinion not some of my better stuff -_-. Think that's all… maybe…

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary:** Merlin's magic gets him into trouble… again.

**Notes: **My 'ye olde English' is really bad so the spells probably are in the wrong tenses and all sorts of rubbish, so I apologise to anyone who does understand it. Any notes I've made will be found at the bottom of chapters!

-Chapter 3-Mend and Tear-

"Gaius!" Arthur burst into the room in a panic, startling the old man awake from his position at his table. He quickly woke up when he saw the prince's face and who he carried.

"Put him over there." He indicated to the sick bed. Arthur carefully laid Merlin down. Gaius looked him over. "This is bad, very bad indeed."

"What do you mean?" Arthur couldn't help the panic rising in his voice.

"I have researched what it was you found in the forest." He hobbled over to the book he had fallen asleep over. Arthur stood next to him. He indicated the picture on the open page. The prince looked at the drawing of the giant cat and nodded. "It is a Mingwa.(1) They are said to belong to lands far from here, so why this one is here I cannot say. But it is a creature of magic, without a doubt. It survives on raw flesh and absorbing … a life source." Gauis nearly said magic which could have sealed Merlin's fate. This way Merlin was still innocent. "All it needs is to make a connection. Once that happens, the creature will drain its victim leaving an empty shell." They both looked at Merlin. He had not moved nor made a sound. Arthur thumped the table, gritted his teeth,

"I can't let that happen. There must be a way to kill it. Cador said swords didn't hurt it." Arthur was desperate.

"A creature of magic like this can only be killed by magic. With your father's rules there is no such hope to be found here." Arthur ran his fingers through his hair.

"Great." He began to walk out of the room.

"Arthur, where are you going?" He turned back to Gaius.

"I'm going to find it and kill it."

"But you can't." Gaius pleaded, "It will kill you." Arthur's gaze fell back onto Merlin.

"I have to try, for his sake. I can't let him die like this. I love him Gaius." The old man smiled gently.

"I know. Be careful. If you find a way, it must be struck in the heart to ensure its death." Arthur nodded once and left. Gaius walked over to Merlin with a bowl of water; he dripped some of the cool liquid into the slightly parted, unnaturally blue mouth. "I hope you heard that." He whispered, "That spell has worn off and he still admits to loving you."

-x-

Even as Arthur rode out once more he still didn't have a plan. This whole escapade was purely to try and help Merlin. Since when had he become so attached to his manservant he was willing to risk everything for him. At what point had Merlin become so ingrained into his soul that he couldn't breathe without him being near. But that was why he had to do this. He had to try.

The Mingwa was just as easy to find as it had been last time. Only this time it wasn't sleeping. The creature was tucking into some of the remains that had been left lying about. Its sharp teeth pulled the flesh apart easily, its muzzle smeared with blood. Its tail twitched around as if it had life of its own. This cat was not happy. Arthur watched intently. He wondered if the animal's annoyance was because it no longer had Merlin.

The creature raised its head suddenly in Arthur's direction. The prince only barely managed to hide behind the tree he was standing next to. He held his breath for a moment then dared another peek.

The Mingwa was gone! He looked around frantically. How could something that size disappear? It was then he felt the warm, damp puffing on his neck. He barely had enough time to look around and duck as the cat tried to swipe at him. It left deep gashes in the tree behind.

Rolling away and kneeling upright he managed to draw his sword as the Mingwa pounced again. He blocked with his sword. But the huge claws swiped it away. Arthur went after it, rolling once more narrowly avoiding the pouncing cat. He saw an opening and jabbed the sword at the creature.

To his horror, the blade shattered as if it was made of glass. His eyes widened with a fear he had never known. He had been in difficult positions before but this topped it. He could almost see his life flash before his eyes. The Mingwa turned and seemed to grin seeing that Arthur was completely unarmed. It managed to swipe at him which flung him against a nearby tree. The air left Arthur's lungs in a rush and black dots began to race across his eyes. Ok, that hurt. He stumbled to his feet, completely unprepared for the cat's next attack. It swiped with its claws again. Searing pain raced across Arthur's chest, claw's having left their mark upon him this time.

Arthur watched as the Mingwa crouched on its front paws, tail still high in the air, flicking occasionally. Green eyes narrowed on its prey. Arthur suddenly realised he was being played with. A cat chasing a mouse, until the mouse got too weak then… He didn't want to think about the 'then'. He just concentrated on staying conscious. His body ached all over and the scratches across his chest stung viscously. He grimaced, but fought through the pain. Just as he was steady enough, the monster pounced again, swiping at him, this time catching him in the stomach and throwing him high in the air.

Arthur believed that was it. He was going out as cat food until he realised there was water below him. The Mingwa had thrown him over the lake. He had just enough time to ensure he didn't hit the water too painfully. As he opened his eyes under the water, before he turned back to the surface, something glinting caught his eyes. Reaching the surface he shook his hair out of his eyes and looked at the bank. The Mingwa was patrolling the bank watching him. He took a deep breath and dived back under the water. He reached his hand out and grasped the shining thing. It was a sword. Without looking at it, he managed to hold it upright to guide him back to the surface and kicked off from the bottom. He burst from the water once more, sword held aloft. At least he had a weapon once more.

He swam the best he could to the bank and climbed out. The Mingwa was watching him, almost waiting for him to get his breath back. It started stalking him. Arthur raised the sword and improved his stance. He didn't think he was going to fare any better this time around but at least he had a sword in his hands once more.

The sword. It seemed to fit his hand perfectly. It almost thrummed in his touch. He felt like it belonged there. It felt as right in his hand, as Merlin did in his arms. It felt of power and justice. He had never known anything like it and it frightened him. But the Mingwa frightened him more. But the sword gave him strength he didn't think he had.

"For Merlin!" He suddenly cried out, charging at the monster, his love's name a battle cry on his lips. The Mingwa didn't know what to do with herself. She had had men run at her before, but not like this. Never wielding that much power. The vibrations pulsed through her making her helpless. She howled as Arthur charged at her but had little time to react. The sword pierced her chest and slid to her heart. The howl was cut off, only echoing slightly around them. The great, furry body slumped to the ground dead. Arthur stood over the body, tired but victorious.

He finally looked at the sword. He remembered Merlin saying something about finding a sword. But there was no way he could have known about this. He wasn't conscious either. It did seem a strange coincidence however. The blade was inlaid with gold but he didn't take the time to see what was written there. It was the unseen that bothered him now. There was power in the weapon. Magic. It called to him. Arthur wanted to answer but some how he knew he wasn't ready. It wasn't time for such a weapon as this to enter Camelot. If it was indeed magic his father would probably have it destroyed and he could be asked some rather awkward questions. Questions he could do without. Decision made he turned back to the lake, he sighed deeply then threw the sword.

It was safer returning it back to where it had come from. Back to its resting place. It was time to get back to Merlin.

Far away in her cave, Nimueh screamed her anger. Once again she had failed to kill the warlock. The only one who stood in her way. The only who, in the future, could defeat her. The brainless, blond prince coming to the rescue again. How could two completely different people end up protecting each other so well. It was frustrating. She would try again.

-x-

Arthur finally arrived back in Gaius' room.

"Arthur?" The old man looked extremely surprised to see him. Arthur wasn't sure how to take that. He ignored it for now.

"How is he?" Gaius gave him a more troubled look.

"I take it you dealt with the Mingwa then." He saw Arthur's wounds. "Yes I can see you have, let me look at those."

"Stop avoiding me old man." Gaius sighed.

"He's got some colour back but he hasn't woken up yet." The tone in his voice suggested that he wasn't sure 'if' Merlin would wake up. Arthur strode over to where Merlin lay. Gaius was right. He had got his colour back. It was if he was just sleeping. Arthur sat on the chair that was positioned next to the bed. He took a now warm hand and simply held it. "I really should look at those wounds, sire."

"I'm fine." Arthur snapped back. He didn't mean to. "Sorry Gaius, I just don't want to leave his side until he wakes." Gaius looked at him sadly, silently thinking that the prince could be sitting there for a long time but just didn't have the heart to tell him so.

"Very well, sire. I shall leave the two of you alone." He collected some things and left the room.

Arthur's vigil was only filled with the sound of breathing, it was such a soothing sound that Arthur's body couldn't help but doze off.

"Arthur?" The murmur was enough for Arthur to come round. He opened his eyes to look into a pair of very blue eyes looking straight back at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur almost fell upon Merlin in his haste. "You're awake. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Um, really good actually. Like I have loads of spare energy. What are you doing here?" Arthur smiled.

"Looking after you." Merlin looked at him confused,

"Why, I don't understand. The last thing I remember was standing at the lake..." He hesitated, but Arthur could see he was hiding something. "What happened?" Arthur sighed.

"I'll tell you later." Merlin only just realised how close the blonde had got, and was a little startled when their lips met. Now that he remembered. As Arthur deepened the kiss his fingers worked their way into Merlin's hair, twisting through the dark strands. Merlin's own hands started on Arthur's shoulders then moved to his chest before the blond pulled away wincing.

Merlin looked up at him concerned, watching as the prince turned away. For a moment Merlin thought it was his fault then he looked down at his hands.

"Arthur! You're bleeding!" Arthur turned back, revealing his injuries. Merlin's eyes grew wide. "What the…" He went to climb out of bed and realised he wasn't wearing anything.

"Arthur, isn't this one of your sheets?" Arthur couldn't meet his eyes.

"Might be." Merlin blushed slightly,

"Would you mind turning around?" Arthur smirked but turned, he would never admit to Merlin that as soon as his manservant wasn't looking he was. He followed that slim, pale frame to his room, wrapped only in his sheet around his waist. It made Arthur's stomach twist slightly. He was disappointed when Merlin returned fully dressed. "Your room, now!" Arthur smirked,

"And I thought it was me who gave the orders around here."

Both men walked to the prince's room, where Merlin instructed Arthur to remove his shirt. Arthur did so and sat in his chair. He didn't feel he could stand up any longer now that his body was over the excitement and Merlin was safe.

Merlin winced as he saw the still bleeding scratches. They looked reddened around the edges. Merlin set to work cleaning them first, putting his mind off the fact that he was on his knees, touching Arthur's chest. Arthur hissed slightly.

"So are you going to tell me what you really remember?" He looked at his servant who began to specifically not look back at him.

"Um…" Arthur paused Merlin in his work and grabbed his chin making him look at him.

"Tell me?" His voice was soft and far from commanding. Merlin sighed.

"I'd gone to the lake to think… or to try and not think." He blushed, sending his ears a rosy pink. "A giant cat attacked me. I didn't even hear it. I can still feel its teeth digging into me…" He rubbed his side where some of the puncture marks were hidden. "Then darkness… so much darkness. I remember calling out and-" He stopped, remembering what came next. His ears went decidedly darker.

"Go on." Arthur's voice was almost a purr.

"You turned up, but you-" he frowned ever so slightly, "You had wings." He particularly missed out the points of the sword, his magic and the fact that they had both been naked. A blond eyebrow rose,

"That's different I must say." Merlin's voice faded down to a whisper.

"You saved me. From the darkness. And the eyes. There were eyes." Merlin felt his voice hitch. Even though he was awake those eyes and that voice still haunted him. He moved his head away from Arthur's fingers and shook his head. "Anyway," He said brightly, trying to put on a goofy smile, "You seem to have been in the wars. What happened to you?" He went back to work on Arthur's chest, slowly beginning to rub one of Gaius' concoctions into the wounds.

"Damn it Merlin that stings!" Arthur snapped.

"Sorry." The prince used that as an excuse to not think about the fact that Merlin's fingers were rubbing against his skin. Pain worked well as a distraction.

"I killed the cat that hurt you." He told Merlin carefully. Merlin paused in his work.

"Why would you do that?" Arthur's hand raised and ran a thumb across Merlin's cheek. The dark haired youth's breath hitched.

"Because Merlin," Arthur leaned forward, his lips almost touching Merlin's, "because I love you." He moved the space remaining, his lips brushing on Merlin's. Blue eyes closed as lips came together more forcefully. Arthur's hand slid around to the back of Merlin's head, fingers entangling in the dark strands.

Merlin moaned into the kiss. There was no escaping this time. In his heart he knew it. This is what he had always wanted. This kiss had broken the last restraint he had. His mind, body and soul now belonged to Arthur and he gave them willingly. He felt Arthur's legs part and slid between them, bringing his chest against the prince's, being careful to avoid Arthur's injuries. His fingers splayed across firm skin and tight muscles. His stomach twisted as he felt the hardness hidden by fabric, feeling his own twitch in anticipation.

They broke the kiss to breathe, both panting harshly. Blue eyes wide with lust, and skin blushed with passion. Arthur held Merlin's chin once more, his touch as delicate as a butterfly wing.

"Let me show you how to fly, Merlin." The servant smiled. It was good to know Arthur listened to him sometimes.

"Yes." Was all he could reply. Instead, he rose from his knees and straddled Arthur's legs. The blond was surprised at first but raised a questioning eyebrow. Merlin leaned forward to kiss Arthur but held back just far enough to deny him. The prince growled then wrapped his arms around Merlin's hips and pulled him closer.

Merlin smirked then lowered his mouth to Arthur's ear and started nibbling on a lobe. The blonde's hands began roaming, fingers sliding beneath fabric to touch forbidden skin. Merlin moaned and left the ear, nibbling instead on the neck, he could imagine Arthur's irritatingly sexy smirk, as his fingers lowered and slid into Merlin's trousers instead. As Arthur's nails scratched his buttocks, Merlin bit down firmly on the exposed neck.

Arthur hissed loudly and moaned. He knew he would be wearing high collared shirts for a while. Merlin pulled away and looked down at Arthur with a smirk of his own. The prince looked thoughtful for a moment then stood up, Merlin held easily in his arms. The servant wrapped his legs around the strong hips, his stomach fluttering at the thought of what those hips could and possibly would do.

Merlin was unceremoniously dumped on the bed while Arthur went searching around the room.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked not too pleased that he was now prince-less. Arthur continued his hunt.

"Looking for something."

"Really? Well I would never have guessed that." Merlin answered his voice dripping with sarcasm. Arthur suddenly turned back and stalked towards him. Merlin felt his stomach drop. Merlin knew a predator when he saw one.

"It's my turn to mark you." Arthur almost snarled at Merlin. The servant shivered and whimpered before Arthur knelt on the bed, parting Merlin's legs with his knee. "You're far too dressed." Merlin wondered why he had even bothered to dress in the first place, as Arthur began to pull his shirt up. He sat up, allowing the rough fabric to be pulled over his head. As soon as his skin was on view, Arthur pushed Merlin back down and latched on to nipple using teeth and tongue, to make Merlin arch and writhe under him.

"A-A…" Merlin tried once more, "Arthur…" The blond paused, looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" Merlin looked away nervously,

"I've… never done this before." He chewed his lip, not sure what to expect now. Arthur looked at him intensely until he wanted to wiggle away, then finally one of the sweetest smiles graced the prince's lips.

"And you trust me with this?"

"I trust you with my life." Merlin whispered back.

"Then I will show you everything. I really will teach you to fly." He leaned down to kiss Merlin on the lips gently once more then trailing his tongue down the pale neck and back down to his chest, where he pulled more groans and whimpers from that delicious mouth.

While Merlin was distracted, Arthur began unlacing the ties that held the fabric up on slim hips. Merlin had enough sense to raise his hips to help Arthur but moaned when the blond pulled away to finish the job. Arthur took a moment to appraise the slender, dark haired youth sprawled like an offering over his bed. Merlin looked up at him, eyes wide and begging. How could he refuse such temptation when it was all for him?

It was Arthur's turn to kneel. He settled himself between Merlin's spread legs, hands either side of his hips, a devout man to prove himself before his deity. For at that moment, Merlin was like a god to him. He had never set eyes upon anything as wondrous. Arthur licked his lips thoughtfully, lowering his mouth to worship at the temple of Merlin.(2) Merlin gasped loudly as Arthur's warm mouth devoured his cock, back arching and hips bucking upwards.

"Arthurrrrrr!" All his blood was rushing to where the prince's mouth sucked and licked, his brain cells shutting down, leaving him only with the ability to feel. It was then he felt Arthur's fingers, brushing up the inside of his thighs, teasing his cock, playing with his balls. All Merlin could do was pant and moan in appreciation, his fingers clawing into the sheets beside him, before one hand wandered into Arthur's hair. He had never known anything like this moment.

The prince, using his mouth as a distraction, slowly began to prepare his soon to be lover. Pouring some of the oil that he had found earlier onto his fingers, he began teasing at Merlin's entrance. Merlin's moans went up a notch in pitch. At least if he was going to make this much noise, Arthur could tell if he was doing things right and not hurting him. He certainly wasn't going to tell his manservant off for being loud, not when not so long ago silence had filled this room and it had been death on the verge of claiming this body. To Arthur, Merlin's moans were the sweetest music he had ever heard.

Slowly, he began pushing a finger into the tight ring of muscle, trying to keep Merlin focussed on other things. It didn't take long for Arthur to be able to slide his finger easily and carefully added another. Merlin moaned once more, hips bucking slightly. Arthur decided it was best to forgo his oral worship so he would be able to watch Merlin better. To watch every little expression that crossed his beautiful face. When had he started considering Merlin beautiful? He couldn't answer that, but knew that he was right. Merlin was beautiful.

By the time Arthur added a third finger; Merlin was writhing against him and begging him for more. It was making the prince painfully hard just watching him. He quickly decided that he had done the best he could and wanted to fill Merlin with something else. As he pulled his fingers away, Merlin whimpered at his loss and opened his eyes to see what Arthur was doing.

The blond had stood up and was now slipping the rest of his clothes off. Merlin took a moment to appreciate the blond god that stood before him. Every part of that glorious body toned by fighting and horse riding. Every section of that body Merlin wanted to kiss. His eyes nervously gazed upon Arthur's impressive erection. 'Oh my…' His mind faded out as it went away over the mountains somewhere. What had he done to deserve this? Did he deserve it?

He quickly forgot about the questions as Arthur knelt back on the bed between Merlin's legs and poured some more oil over his rigid member. He smoothed it over quickly, not wanting to distract himself from who lay before him. Merlin raised a knee, using instinct alone, as Arthur positioned himself over him.

"Look at me." Merlin did so. He could very easily drown in those stunning eyes. Slowly lowering his lips to the parted ones beneath, Arthur tried to distract once more as he guided the head of his cock to Merlin's waiting entrance.

It was Merlin's turn to hiss, as the burn of his first time made its self known. He broke away from Arthur's lips to grit his teeth. Arthur stopped at seeing the expression.

"I'm sorry love, I will-"

"Say stop and I will kill you." Merlin managed through quick breaths. "I want this. I want you. Don't you dare stop." Despite the tears that began to escape, Arthur continued to press forward. As soon as he was in deeply enough, he waited for Merlin to adjust and kissed the tears away.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"You haven't, I'm just-"

"You don't need to be brave for me. I know it hurts. But soon it will feel so much better." Blue eyes looked directly up at his.

"Show me then." Arthur nodded and slid carefully out before returning. The pain was still there, as he could see Merlin frowning, but his lover was too stubborn to tell him to stop. The frowning was very quickly replaced by moaning once more and was far more pleasant to watch. Arthur's pace sped up as Merlin began to meet his thrusts and beg more of his prince. Arthur was happy to oblige. Merlin's legs wrapped themselves around his hips, allowing Arthur to go deeper.

With every thrust a moan or gasp escaped Merlin's lips and soon Arthur was joining him, both escalating to new heights together. Slicked with sweat, they slid against each other. Merlin gripping at Arthur's shoulders, digging his nails into the firm flesh. Arthur was determined to watch Merlin come before he did. Supporting his weight to one arm he used the other to grasp Merlin's weeping manhood, and began pumping in time to his thrusts. For his first time, it was too much pleasure at once. Crying out Arthur's name, back arching upwards, Merlin came hard, spilling over Arthur's hand and his own chest. Arthur was just behind him. Groaning his servant's name, he filled Merlin's hot channel with his seed. He managed to collapse half off of Merlin so as not to flatten him. The two still remained joined as one.

Gaining a little energy back, Arthur managed to climb from the bed and found a cloth to clean them both up before climbing back beside Merlin.

"Are you still with me there?" He asked his lover gently. Merlin managed to turn his gaze to Arthur.

"I think so." His voice sounded distant. "So much for that extra energy. I think I just lost it." Arthur sniggered.

"Come here." He opened his arms so that Merlin could rest his head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his dark haired lover. "Merlin," Again the blue eyes looked up, although now at a much more awkward angle. "Keep our magic secret." Merlin smiled knowingly. There could be no other way.

"I will Arthur. I will."

-x-

The days couldn't go quick enough. By day they were master and servant. It was almost like there was nothing between them than what there should be. Almost. There were the heated looks. The touches that lasted a fraction longer than they should. The secret smiles. Nothing a casual onlooker would have noticed. But it was never enough.

By the time the sun had set, their fire burned. Every night Merlin would find himself locked in Arthur's embrace, moaning loudly as Arthur would take him, or learning the tricks that made Arthur shout his name. Every night he would fall asleep in Arthur's arms. He couldn't remember a time when he was happier. All because of one happy little accident with a spell.

He should have known it wasn't to be.

One night he heard the dragon's call. He knew as much as he wanted to, he would never be able to ignore it. The dragon could be annoyingly stubborn. Pulling himself out of Arthur's embrace and into the cold night was not something he wanted to do. But he did it anyway. He watched Arthur shift into his warm spot and bury his head in his pillow. Merlin was glad the prince didn't wake; he didn't want to have to explain himself. He took in the image of a sweetly sleeping Arthur. It was an image he did not want to forget in a hurry. Arthur was a warrior prince; to see him so calm was a sight very few people would have seen. He felt privileged to be one of them.

He got dressed quickly, due to the cold more than haste to see the dragon. It was with a sour look he appeared before the winged beast.

"Why did you call me now?" He couldn't help the anger in his voice. The dragon looked almost sad.

"This cannot be Merlin." Merlin looked hurt. "What you have with Arthur."

"No. No, you can't say that." He shook his head vehemently.

"You know it's true."

"Why do you always want to hurt me? I'm happy damn it! Once in my miserable, plebeian little life and you want to take that away from me." The dragon sighed.

"I'm sorry Merlin. Neither of you can fulfil your destinies while you only look upon each other. A coin has two sides, but they always look away. They never look at each other. And so must you be."

"Damn destiny. What's so special about it anyway?" I don't care anymore. Why can't we just be what we want?"

"Merlin look to your heart, see through your emotions. You know deep down what you must sacrifice. I never said it was easy." The dragon's voice was sad.

"You knew this would happen?"

"Yes"

"And you said nothing?"

"You know I cannot do that Merlin. You must choose your own path. I can only guide you."

"I hate you!" Merlin was crying now. He couldn't help it. He knew exactly what he had done wrong. He had dared to hope. His hope was a reflection on a pool, suddenly broken by a single raindrop. His heart, a glass ornament smashed around him and he didn't dare to pick up the pieces because he knew they would cut deep and he would bleed. Again the dragon sighed.

"You know what you must do. You must fulfil your destiny and help Arthur fulfil his." Merlin slumped to his knees. His happiness meant nothing. Destiny always had to get in the way it seemed. (3)

-x-

The next day Merlin tried to act as if nothing had happened. But every look that he was bestowed hurt, every touch shared burnt him. Every hour that ticked by Merlin began to dread. Every moment drew him nearer to the task he had to perform.

Alone together in his room, Arthur began their nightly ritual, but sensed Merlin was not really with him.

"What's wrong love?" Merlin sighed. This would be the moment and he hated it.

"It's nothing." He smiled, but he could tell Arthur could see straight through it. He held his lover close.

"Please tell me." Merlin looked him directly in the eyes.

"Arthur. Kiss me." The prince ran a hand across Merlin's cheek, and then pulled him close. Merlin let Arthur deepen their kiss. Their last kiss. He felt the tears roll from his eyes. Before Arthur could notice them, Merlin opened his eyes as they flashed gold. '_Ofergiete____ús'_. Forget us. A spell within his head.

Arthur seemed to freeze, then slump slightly. If it hadn't been such a painful thing, it could have been almost comical. But now Merlin could not stop crying. He ran his hand across Arthur's cheek, as the prince stood like a limp puppet. Merlin knew the spell would hold, as long as no one could remind Arthur. If that happened everything would come back. The memories were just repressed. He could do no more than that. He dared not. Anything more invasive became a lot more dangerous. Only he and Gaius were aware of their relationship. It would be no trouble to tell the physician to not say anything.

"I'll keep our secret. For both of us." He whispered, before tuning and walking out of the room.

-x-

Morgana could not understand it. She had seen Arthur and Merlin grow so close. With her sharp eyes she had seen each little touch and look they had given each other. She was sure they had become lovers. But this she could not understand.

Arthur was ignoring his servant completely. Almost like he wasn't there.

Every time Merlin looked at the prince, it seemed his heart was breaking, there was a longing there that was so intense. It was almost as if the servant was wasting away.

What had happened? Had they had a fight? It just seemed so wrong. She couldn't stand to see Merlin suffer. She made a promise to herself. As soon as she could, she would talk to Arthur about this whole business.

-END-

The Mngwa is a mythical creature in Swahili. I just used the way it's pronounced to make easier reading! Hence the 'from a distant place' and all that jazz. I just 'adapted' it to make it suit my purposes! Read about it here:

.com/page/Mngwa

(2) I'm sorry I have no idea where that image came from. But when it was there, it insisted on staying there. So the one line that makes me cringe!  
(3) I'm sorry I've ruined the slash dragon, but I feel it's the sort of stupid he might come out with. Encourage them together then tell them they can't be.

OK, so that's it. I will now run and hide before I get pelted with rotten veg. I'll go write another fic. *Makes quick exit*


End file.
